Determination Vs The Gods
by The Final Fallen One
Summary: This is a Percy Jackson and Undertale crossover. When Frisk emerged from the Underground, they thought they would finally be safe. But instead, they emerged into a world of stubborn gods, evil monsters, secrets, and demigod warriors who are trying to make sense of it all. I own none of the characters that are not O.C.s, and there are spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Just so you know, I will try to be releasing either a ton of short chapters or a few long ones. It lets me have a more flexible schedule, and I like it more. The first few chapters will be a bit slow. Remember, this FanFic will have spoilers for all Percy Jackson books, and Undertale. None of the characters from Undertale or Percy Jackson belong to me, they belong to Toby Fox and Rick Riordan. Also, if you have ideas for a better title, please comment them.**

Percy awoke to the sounds of cheering. As he got dressed in the empty Poseidon cabin, he was able to make out the two names being cheered: Annabeth and Piper. He stepped outside and saw that they were having a friendly duel.

He began to cheer for Annabeth. He liked Piper, and she was a great friend, but Annabeth was his girlfriend. He had to root for her.

Annabeth disarmed piper, and Piper surrendered. It hadn't really been a fair fight. Apart from the difference in weapon size, the dragonbone sword was much more practical than Katropis, and Annabeth had been training for 3 times as long. If Piper had been allowed to do her charmspeak, she might have won, but it was a strictly melee duel.

Percy walked up to congratulate Annabeth. "Nice job, Annabeth. You destroyed her!" "Nah, it was pretty close. Piper has really gotten better." That was one of the things Percy loved about Annabeth. She was always so modest and supportive, unlike _someone_ he knew.

Think of the devil. Apollo walked into the clearing with his master/best friend, Meg Mccaffrey.

Suddenly, someone pushed him into the ring. He found himself facing Meg.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

He drew his sword, Riptide, as Meg unsheathed her two swords. Right as they were about to dive into battle, there was an outburst from near the Hephaestus cabin.

"What do you mean the landmines won't be ready! We have been waiting for a month!" Clarisse, the head of the Ares cabin, was raging at Leo.

"Whoa, calm down! There were some... complications." "How hard is it to build thirty landmines!?" Clarisse was getting incredulous.

As the campers separated them, Leo yelled back: "It was a bit hard to build them with Ares kids throwing smoke grenades into the workshop every 5 minutes!"

Percy sighed. Ever since they had pushed the Triumvirate into hiding, the Ares kids had gotten restless. They had started to take out their anger on the Hephaestus cabin, frustrated that they had not given their landmines highest priority. Still, It was better than having the Triumvirate back.

Even though the Triumvirate had been dealt with, Apollo still had to be Meg's servant for an undetermined amount of time. They had expected him to be bitter, but he was taking it surprisingly well.

Apollo had started his time as a human angry and resentful, but while he was still human he grew accustomed to not having his power. He accepted that he would have to stay as Meg's servant for a while, and getting half of his old powers back was a plus. They were all happy to have Apollo's help defending the camp, especially because he was an amazing archer, very strong, and willing to put himself in danger.

Percy pushed Leo and Clarisse apart. "Clarisse. He's working on it! Give him time. Leo. I know you have nothing better to do. Give her the mines!" Percy was respected by both of them, so they shut up and backed off.

Suddenly, Chiron pushed through the crowds. "Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Meg, Nico! Come to the big house at once."

"Uh oh." Leo muttered under his breath, "Are we in trouble?" Nobody responded, and they continued walking.

Jason, Ella, Frank, and Hazel were waiting at the entrance to the big house.

"The romans have come to tell us something. I will allow Jason to explain." Chiron stepped back to allow Jason a better view.

"Ella has been saying that she was noticing things that were not in the books of prophecy, and she's panicking. We wanted to know if Rachel had had the same problems, and…" he gestured towards Rachel, who was sitting in her chair muttering with her eyes rolled back in her head.

Suddenly, she sat straight up. She yelled one word at the top of her lungs: "EBOTT!" Then she passed out on her chair.

After they woke her up, she explained that she had no idea what had happened, but she knew that they had to go their. They went on a field trip to the library to look up Ebott.

"I've got something!" Annabeth was quickly shushed by the librarians, but for once she ignored them. "There's a Mount Ebott in Montana. We can take Festus to it."

They returned to camp because Leo needed to make some modifications to Festus to hold extra passengers. They would depart in three days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry about the delay, I had my last week of school and then a really long camp, so it has been a while. Remember to review if you have a better name for this! ;)**

Mettaton sighed. He had really been looking forward to being a human T.V. star. The groupies, a show on every channel, fans, spreading hope and fun to everyone. But now he had no hope.

Ever since they had first contacted the government after escaping the Underground, he had been depressed. They government agent had told them they had to stay in Ebott, and that they could not interact with humans.

He had said there was a chance that they could eventually integrate into human society, but no one really believed him. If humanity had really forgotten about magic, there was no way that they would ever be able to accept the monsters. They were trapped in Ebott. It was just like in the Underground, only larger.

There was only one person who had taken it harder than him. Alphys. Now that the human settlement in Ebott had been abandoned (via a government fib about nuclear waste or something), she had no access to new anime or technology. She would have fallen into a state of utter depression, but Undyne would not allow it. The fish warrior loved Alphys too much to allow her to hate herself. Again.

Frisk had been fine with it. He was by far the most level-headed of all the denizens of Ebott.

Asriel was busy learning how to harness his power. Toriel had started a small school, and Asgore was busy watching over his kingdom.

The denizens of the Underground had set up a new city on the surface, and most of them were happy. They had thought that they would go to war with the humans, so they did not care that they could not interact with them. It turned out that the surface of Ebott had a climate akin to the Underground, including a swamp, areas with lots of snow, and a still active part of the volcano.

Sans seemed quite relaxed, but if you knew him well enough, you could tell that he was very nervous. Now that Chara was a being of her own, she could easily go genocide again if she felt like it. He knew that Asriel and Frisk would probably be able to stop her, but if Chara had enough Determination, she would eventually win. Fortunately, Chara was very laid back, and had taken to hanging around Muffet's bakery a lot. She had gotten much more civilised, and had not once tried to cook him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! How are you doing? This chapter is very late. Again. I had to wipe my computer so that held me up. Sorry. Anyway, welcome to the next chapter in this story.**

It had been three months since the government agent had talked to the monsters of Ebott. They had almost completed settling down when the helicopter arrived.

They could see it when it was landing, and Asriel, Chara, Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, and the Skelebros went to see what was going on. Other monsters watched from a distance.

A man in a black suit and tie emerged. He was about 6 feet tall, and had short black hair. "Who are you?" Toriel unconsciously stepped in between her children and the man. "My name is Kevin. I am a member of The Third Unity." Undyne stepped threateningly forward. "What the hell is that!?"

For the first time, the man showed some emotion. He stumbled backwards and nearly fell over. Undyne was quite intimidating. "Y-you guys don't know? I thought that you were told when we told you to stay in Ebott." "All we were told was that the government would hide our existence and we had to stay here." Toriel was much more welcoming, so Kevin decided to face her and pretend to ignore Undyne.

"Well, the Third Unity is the world-spanning magic organization. We hide magic from most people, and teach people to use magic well. We also keep the world safe from evil magic users. Our organization has existed since 54 AD. However, due to this new development, we may have to change our approach. We can't hide monsters nearly as well as we can hide humans. Humans just have to not use magic to hide, but monsters will kind of stick out in a crowd. We have already informed the world leaders of your existence. We plan to slowly integrate your kingdom into humanity. And that plan starts with you two."

Kevin pointed at Chara and Frisk. "You two will be the easiest to integrate, as you are human. We would like you to have spent at least a month in human culture before going to school."

"School?" Toriel looked confused. "Why would they have to go to human school? They already know math and science."

Kevin was amused. "They will not be going to a normal human school. They will be going to the Third Unity's magic academy of America. I know that you monsters can use magic, but it works differently with humans, and we do not know much about monsters. It will also be good for immersing in the culture. If the legal guardians can sign here, I can have them on a plane to the area the school is in within three hours."

After considering it for a while, Toriel and Asgore agreed to the proposition. They signed the papers, and the next thing they knew, Chara, Frisk, and Kevin were boarding the private jet. Chara was rather impressed, as she had never seen an airport before. Frisk had once when they were going to another foster home that was a long way off.

Kevin was very tired, but still determined to be helpful. As the flight attendant walked up to them, Kevin explained what was going on to Chara and Frisk. As he told them that the flight's food was complimentary, Chara smiled. "We won't be needing that." She tossed both of her compatriots a sandwich, a bottle of chocolate milk.. Frisk immediately took a large bite of the sandwich.

As Kevin tried his sandwich, his face lit up immediately. "What is in this stuff? It's amazing, and I'm not tired at all anymore…" His voice trailed off as he began to frown. "Is this drugs?" Frisk chuckled. "No, it is magic. Chara knows how to infuse magic into food. It's delicious and very refreshing. It's a monster specialty."

Kevin looked stunned. "R-really? We don't have anything like this on the surface!

"Yup," Frisk smiled. "Monster food is awesome.

They spent the rest of the flight talking about the wonders of magical food. As they arrived, Frisk was Awestruck at the beauty of the huge waterfall they had landed near: Niagara Falls.

 **Thank you for reading. Okay, I do have one thing to ask of you. I kind of want to keep doing the Undertale side, but if the majority of reviews want me to hurry up and get back to Percy's side, I will.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I know that I said I would write about what you guys wanted, but I felt like writing more today. So, I am a total liar. Sue me. Or don't, because that is not a crime because I did not sign a contract and it will be a long, drawn out legal process that you will lose. Also, no one said anything about wanting Percy Jackson to be in the next chapter so... Anyway, back to Niagara Falls.**

They had arrived in Niagara Falls at about 8 A.M. There was a beautiful sunrise.

"So, I was exchanging some emails on the flight, and apparently the next term of the school starts tomorrow. Something about needing to let school out early for something. You two can mess around all day, and I can pick you up around four o'clock. It's a boarding school, so you guys can stay the whole term. I know that you want to see your family, but don't worry, there a lot of visiting days."

Chara and Frisk were deciding what to do when they heard a commotion a few blocks away. As they got there, They saw a small child trying to stop two teenagers from taking the child's stuffed animal. Frisk stepped between the older kids and the small one. They said nothing, but their message was clear. The two teenagers rushed at Frisk. 15 seconds later there were two unconscious teenagers and a shell-shocked child walking away with a stuffed animal.

After that, Chara made them both sandwiches, and they waited in the park for Kevin to come back. They had agreed not to tell him about the stuffed animal incident.

He arrived in a sleek black Mercedes, which impressed none of the children he was picking up because they had no idea that it was an expensive car.

On the car ride, Frisk spoke up. "How much do you know about what happened in the Underground?"

"Very little. All we know is that monster kind was imprisoned down there a very long time ago, and recently there was a huge burst of magic, and the barrier that sealed them in was destroyed."

As they arrived at the school, Frisk was left breathless. It was a huge palace, seemingly made of emerald and diamond. I the front, there were huge, glowing red letters that read: Third Unity Academy for the Magically Gifted.

Together the three of them walked to the door, and as they got closer, they saw a man in a black suit at the door with a clipboard.

He barely looked up from his papers as he asked the their names. Before the children could say anything, Kevin spoke up.

"Chara and Frisk Dreemurr. It's those two. The ones we were informed about earlier. The important ones."

"Right. Dormitory 513 for the boy and 412 for the girl. Classes begin at 9:00 tomorrow morning. You will be shown the way to your classes. Good night."

Without any explanation of the weird introduction, the Dreemurr children went off to their dorms. And it was… completely empty.

"Where is everyone?" Chara was not amused. "Did you lie to us about when school started?"

Looking a bit alarmed, Kevin reassured her. "Most people will not be here till tomorrow morning. Please, go to sleep and be ready for the next morning.

Both of the children went to bed, although Chara did not seem to be sleeping.

* * *

Jason sighed. It was the same old dream, over and over. A small child with a scythe begging an unseen figure who he addressed as son to listen to him. Of course, the significance of this dream was not lost on Jason. He was pretty sure that it was a weakened Kronos, trying to get Zeus to listen to him.

He had no choice. Jason would have to ask Apollo to contact his father. Kronos could just be trying to trick Zeus into allowing him to regain power, but Jason was not sure that he could take that chance. In all the interactions he and his friends had had with Kronos, they had never known him to seem even remotely scared. To see him this terrified of some unknown thing, well… it was more than Jason could bear alone.

"So, you want me to contact my dad, who exiled me, to tell him to speak to his mortal enemy? Sounds fun!" Ever since Apollo had been given back half of his godly powers as a reward for destroying the Triumvirate, he was a much more cavalier guy.

Apollo dropped a golden Drachma into his cup of water. He asked to speak to Zeus, a request that was only granted to a privileged few.

Zeus appeared in the cup of water. "What do you want, Apollo?"

Apollo explained the dreams Jason had been having. Zeus looked slightly concerned, but also skeptical.

"Very well. I will join you on the plane and summon Kronos. But if this is a trick, you will all suffer an eternity in the fields of punishment."

The was a flash like lightning, and the plane that Piper had charmspeaked the pilot into flying them to Iceland, where they would take a bus to a town near Ebott and then walk gained two new passengers. A tall, buff man with a white beard, and a chained up small child with a scythe.

Kronos (the child) began to speak. "Son, thank you for speaking to me. I have very surprising news. Someone… has been messing with time.

 **I** **would like to thank all the people who have commented. If you have time, please comment. It does not have to be positive, constructive criticism is welcome to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I would like to thank everyone who has contributed by reviewing. You guys keep me going. I am also so sorry for the long gap between this chapter and the last one. Also, I am going to be honest, I forgot that I had said they were taking Festus so I tied that in in this chapter. Lets jump right in.**

Zeus gestured for Kronos to elaborate. "What exactly do you mean, messing with time. Like the time-slowey stuff you did during the war?"

"No, not like that. That was just slightly manipulating time. The forces I can sense have been reversing and even destroying parts of it. To put it simply, someone was reloading time in one area about three months ago. I had been trying to reach you over the course of the Giant and Triumvirate wars, but I have not been granted a speaking opportunity until now."

Zeus looked sceptical. "Wait a second, how did you even sense that? My domain is the sky and it took me months to even notice that hole in the atmosphere over Australia."

Kronos was chuckling as he spoke. "Clearly, my son, you do not know much about the older deities. The older generations have a much more solid connection with their elements. The titans were assigned a element at birth at the latest, and the primordial god's bodies were their elements. You did not have an element till you were an adult."

Zeus was slightly annoyed at the laughter, but for once he kept his ego in check. "So where is this time manipulation happening? I will send these brave demigods to stop it!"

"Well, they are already on their way. The place this manipulation is happening is called Mt. Ebott."

Percy looked relieved. "Well that's good. I thought we would have to go on _another_ quest. So we just go there and stop whoever is messing with time? Any hope of godly assistance?"

"Yes and no. The gods have… urgent matters to discuss. We trust you to deal with this." As Zeus teleported away, Kronos said, "He means they have to celebrate his birthday." The he also disappeared. Percy sighed. He was annoyed that they had to take a plane. Festus may have been slower, but he felt safer. Unfortunately, Rachel had insisted they depart ASAP.

* * *

(2 Hours later) Percy was surprised at the lack of monster activity. Then, he was caught by surprise. There were 5 men in suits laying on the ground unconscious. "Be on your guard," Frank muttered as he crept forward.

After checking the men's pulses, and finding that they were just unconscious, they moved forward.

Suddenly, Frank, the front of the group held up his hand motioning for them to stop. He himself hid behind a large rock that obstructed their , Leo tripped over Annabeth creating a sizeable noise. A tall woman in a full body black jumpsuit with a Batman-esc utility over the rock and the group, landing at the back. Two men in similar jumpsuits jumped onto the rock.

"What are you kids doing here? This is not a good place for children."

Percy spoke up. "We heard there were some people messing with time here. Are you with them?"

The woman looked relieved. "Oh no, we are monster hunters. Those guys down there were helping the monsters. We knew there were some of them up here. Care to join us in their removal?"

"Of course." The woman led them up the mountain, but as they rounded a bend, they saw a group of armored canine figures.

DUN DUN DUN!


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. It has been a while, hasn't it? I realize that I may have set some... untrue expectations in the first few chapters. Well, let me set this straight: I will probably not be updating regularly, so sorry. Also, I just looked back at the first five chapters, and man. That writing is terrible. I will try to improve it in the new chapters. Let us get back to the story.**

(No! For the hundredth time! Aces are the highest cards! How hard is this to understand, doggo? It goes normal numbers, face cards, and then aces!)

"But my dear, is the ace not simply a glorified one? Why is it a higher value than all the others? Even King Asgore is not as important a one in this game?

(No! No, no, no, and no!) Dogaressa calmed down just a little bit. (Well actually, I guess the aces are just ones. But they are still the highest. Whatever. I did not make this game. Also, the king and queen do not actually represent Asgore and Toriel. Mettaton just made them look that way on the cards he makes. Do you understand now, Doggo?)

"No! You keep pointing at these cards that are not moving! How am I supposed to tell the difference between a two and king if they are laying on the ground?"

Indeed, the cards were spread out in front of the group of dog warriors. Forseeing the problems the residents of the Monster Lands might have, Mettaton had made all of his cards water and fireproof.

Dogamy, Dogaressa, and Doggo were gathered around the cards, trying to understand the strange, foreign game of poker.

Lesser and Greater we standing off to the side, still trying to comprehend the idea that dogs could pet other dogs. Dogamy and Dogaressa had foreseen the problems that that fact would cause, and they had been waiting for a good time to tell the others. However, Lesser and Greater had seen them petting each other last night, so the secret was out. Lesser and Greater had been pondering this all day. Dogaressa had tried to teach them poker, just to get their minds off petting, but it had turned out that the two non-speaking members of the Snowdin Royal Guard had known how to play poker. No one had any idea how they had learned it.

The flurry of snow would seem to a human to be incredibly inhospitable, but the dogs barely noticed. It was just part of life back in Snowdin.

However, the dogs did notice when a group of humans in black vaulted over a snowbank, kicking even more snow into the air, followed by a group of teenagers with swords, knives, bows, and spears. Greater dog quickly moved in front of the rest of the dogs, prepared to protect them. The humans in jumpsuits began to produce guns, to the surprise of the teenagers.

All the humans were caught off guard when from behind the huge dog in armor (or more accurately the huge suit of armor with a normal dog in it) a flurry of magic bullets shot out. They managed to dodge or deflect most of the magical projectiles, but most of the humans suffered small wounds.

Most of the Monsters that had met Doggo assumed that his eyesight, in addition to being movement based, was extremely poor. In truth, not only was his eyesight amazing, but he was also getting very good at analysing what he saw. All the humans were moving, trying to dodge or deflect the dog's projectiles (he had gotten much better at not immediately revealing his weakness) so he was able to see them.

He quickly realized that the humans had no idea that there was a difference between blue and white projectiles. Several of them got injured while trying to evade a blue bullet.

He capitalized on this by creating a gigantic blue blade, far too large to dodge, and launching at the humans.

Suddenly, one of the jumpsuit humans produced a small, rectangular piece of yellow paper, with green symbols on it. He threw it into the air, and there was a brilliant green flash.

All the bullets vanished from the air, leaving only white snow drifting slowly towards the ground. Some of the humans instinctively flinched away from the snow; they did not trust small white objects moving towards them nearly as much as they had a few seconds ago.

The second effect of the piece of paper occurred just as the group of dogs were about to create another hail of magic. A green blast knocked all the monsters onto their tails.

The human attackers did not hesitate to take advantage of this. The teenagers descended upon them with their weapons. The adults in jumpsuits began to shoot at the monsters with their firearms, taking care not to hit the teenagers.

The dogs were able to defend against most of the melee attacks, but the bullets took a toll. All of the unarmored monsters received minor to moderate wounds. The attackers could not get a kill shot without risking hitting their allies.

Greater Dog managed to shake off his attackers long enough to stand up. A second after he got to his feet, a golden arrow nearly pierced his torso.

The sharp bolt, fired by the only teenager who had not rushed into combat, would have killed Greater if he had not involuntarily moved.

Instead, the arrow hit Greater's gauntlet. If Greater Dog had been a normal person in a suit of armor, the arrow would have pierced his arm and pinned him to the ground. Fortunately, Greater was controlling the armor by magic and only occupying the very top of it, so all that happened was the gauntlet flying off of the suit of armor.

It was still a decisive blow. Greater was now effectively down one arm.

Greater was suddenly tackled by a large pink cat. They rolled around on the ground, trying to bite, claw, punch, and stab (the last two were only being done by Greater Dog) each other.

One of the other humans shouted to the cat over the noise of the fight "A pink panther? Really Frank?"

The cat yelled back to him "It was the first thing that came to my mind! Shut up!"

The tide of the battle had clearly changed. The humans were overwhelming the monsters, and it would only be a matter of time before they killed the poor dogs.

Suddenly, the patches of ground underneath the humans turned a glowing blue. Some of them noticed in time to move out of the way. The less lucky ones did not. Glowing spears erupted from the blue patches of ground, injuring any humans who did not move out of the way fast enough.

The gaze of all of the beings in the area, apart from Greater Dog and the panther, shifted up to a figure standing about fifty feet higher up the mountain. The figure was wearing gleaming silver armor, with a red plume coming out of the helmet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter! Please review if you have any thoughts on ways to make the story better, or an idea for a better title. Also, I realize that I said that Frisk and Chara were in the same dorm, even though they are not the same gender. Well you know what I say to that? RETCONNED! I already changed the chapter, but in case you already read that chapter, they are no longer in the same dorm.**

Frisk happily used his fork to slide a slice of pie onto his plate. There were many good monster cooks, but nothing beat his mother's signature butterscotch and cinnamon pie.

He stared into the white and creamy filling, with brown specks of cinnamon in it. He could not wait to sink his teeth into the scrumptious treat.

He felt himself being pulled into it. Suddenly, he was in Snowdin. He was standing in front of Papyrus. Except, Papyrus had no head. Frisk tried to move to help him, but his feet would not move.

The world was filled with a strange beeping. What in the world was going on?

Frisk opened his eyes, staring into his dark dorm. He sighed. "Just a stupid dream."

He got dressed quickly, pulling his favorite blue and pink sweater over his shirt. No one else had arrived in his dorm yet, so he headed down to the courtyard where parents would drop off the students for the term.

Frisk reached the courtyard, and was astonished by the sheer number of kids there. It was not seem surprising to most people, but it was the most children Frisk had seen in awhile. There were over a three hundred students.

He spotted Chara across the courtyard, but there were too many children and parents in the way to get to her. A boy who looked about Frisk's age wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a rooster and a pair of dentures on it walked up to him.

"Hi! My name is Michael! What's yours?" The young boy's bubbly excitement reminded Frisk of a less extreme Papyrus.

"Frisk. Nice to meet you." He was used to this kind of enthusiasm, and so was not phased by it.

"Is this your first year here? How old are you? Do you have any siblings? What do your parents do?"

"Yes, eleven, yes, teacher and gardener."

The boy seemed embarrassed. "Sorry for asking so much at once. I just… get a little excited sometimes."

"That's alright. I have a friend who makes you look like a sloth."

"By the way, what is your Soul type?"

Frisk was confused. He knew that he and Chara had red Souls, and then the other children had had different colored Souls, but he had Chara no idea what a Soul type was. "Soul… type?"

"Oh, they did not already tell you? Don't worry, it will be explained in the Scanning later today. Where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm fro-" Frisk was cut off as a man in a black suit yelled over a megaphone "All students, please proceed to the main hall."

Frisk followed the flow of students into a large room with several rows of foldable chairs in it. As he took his seat he noticed the huge machine at the other end of the room.

It looked like a giant opaque cylinder on its side, covered in gears and wires, with some of the wires leading to a smaller, upright and see-through cylinder.

The man in the black suit stepped up to a podium near the machine. "American magic users, welcome to the 458th term of the American Third Unity Academy for the Magically Gifted. To the first years, welcome. To the others, welcome back. To those unfamiliar with our traditions, we start every term off with a ceremony called the Scanning. In it, you will find out what color your Soul is, and what that means to you.

There are seven Soul colors. Orange, the Soul of bravery. Those with orange Souls will often become warriors.

Blue, the Soul of integrity. Those with blue Souls often pursue a career in investigation or counterintelligence.

Purple, the Soul of perseverance. Those with purple Souls often go into incredibly important and difficult work.

Cyan, the Soul of patience. Those with cyan Souls often become teachers or other types of scholars.

Green, the Soul of kindness. Those with green Souls often dedicate their lives to protection and healing.

Yellow, the Soul of justice. Those with yellow souls will go to great lengths to achieve what they believe is justice.

Red, the Soul of Determination.

Remember, you are by no means dominated by your soul color. Just because someone has a blue Soul does not mean you can trust them, and not all greens are truly kind.

Without further adieu, let the Scanning begin!"

One by one, every student, going from oldest to youngest, was called up and stepped into the smaller cylinder. Some fancy lights blinked, and on one wall a picture of a colored heart appeared.

There were no children with red Souls.

"Chara Dreemurr!" The man in the suit, who had introduced himself as Principal Hendricks, called the next child to be scanned. There was murmuring from the students who knew their history.

Chara stepped into the cylinder. A crimson heart appeared on the display.

It seemed that everyone in the room whose last name was not Dreemurr, even the principal, gasped.

After a few moments, the principal regained his composure, quieted the students down, and continued as if nothing had happened. There was a similar reaction when Frisk's red Soul was revealed.

As the students were filling out for lunch, the president stooped Frisk and his sister. "Children. It appears that you have red Souls. Do you have any idea what this means?" When the siblings remained silent, he continued. "You two quite literally have the power to change fate."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! New Chapter! Please Read! Don't Really Have Ideas For Authors Note! Also I Am Starting Every Word With A Capital! I Have No Idea Why!**

Percy was taken aback. First the dog monsters started shooting magic bullets at them, then Frank turned into the Pink Panther, and then there were magic spears!

He had to return his attention to the battle as a swarm of blue spears appeared over the armored figure's head. He winced as they shot towards him and his friends. Then he realized that no spears were heading him, or any of his friends.

He turned to see where the spears were headed, just in time to see every in the area get shattered by magic spears. The adults pulled knives from sheaths at their belts, but they were clearly shaken.

He instinctively swung his sword around, just in time to block a magical blue spear that would have removed his left arm. He saw another spear hurtling towards him, but the armored figure was holding it. Percy tried to shift his weight so he wouldn't feel the full force of the blow. It wasn't enough.

It felt like his arm was dislocated. He was on the ground, the cold of the snow a perfect contrast to the burning pain in his shoulder. He tried rolled to the side, hoping that he would be able to dodge the killing blow that he was sure would be coming.

No blow came. That was fortunate, because he found he couldn't move either. He was encased in green light. He saw a green shield over him, protecting him from the concoming snow, and, after a few seconds, the rain of blue spears that began to fall upon his friends. They were able to dodge most of them, but the people in jumpsuits were not so lucky. All of them were pinned to the ground by spears in their clothing.

The armored spear-wielder used the oncoming barrage of blue spears to immobilize the adults. Whenever she put her hand on on one of their chests. They were encased in the same green light, each with an identical shield appearing over them. The demigods noticed what was happening too late to stop it. Having neutralized all the adults, The armored figure turned to the teenagers.

There was a roar of pain as a golden arrow stuck the creature in the leg. It stuck there until the leg's owner ripped it out and threw it to the ground.

"That's how you want to play it? Fine! I was trying not to hurt you idiots, but you know what? I don't care anymore!" The thing in armor, which  
Percy assumed was a girl, judging by the voice, lifted her helmet off. A humanoid fish face was revealed. The plume coming out of her helmet had been her fiery red hair in a ponytail. She rushed into the group of demigods, a flock of spears following her.

As Percy watched, it was clear that the fish lady had bit off more than she could chew. Adults who thought they would be picking monsters off with guns were one thing, but trained, battle hardened demigods were another. It was a close fight, but every so often one of his friends' blows would hit, creating a small laceration. The blows were not much on their own, but they were adding up.

Eventually, Jason managed to hit the fish warrior in the knees, knocking her to the ground. He raised his spear up for a killing blow, but stopped when a strange sound erupted from behind Percy.

"UNDYNE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO INTERVIEW SOME OF METTATON'S EMPLOYEES ABOUT JOBS IN THE ROYAL GUARD! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE BUSY, BUT YOU MUST KEEP YOUR APPOIN-" The tall skeleton stopped when he saw the battle going on. Oddly enough, the battle stopped as well. All of Percy's friends were stunned, and the fish lady was facepalming.

Percy was… confused by the newcomer. He was nearly nine feet tall, and wearing a strange white chestplate with a strange symbol (the delta rune) on it, as well as what seemed to be a blue speedo? There was a long, orange scarf around his neck.

"UNDYNE? ARE… ARE YOU FIGHTING THESE HUMANS? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT FRISK TOLD US? NOT ALL HUMANS ARE BAD! LEAVE THEM ALONE! DON'T WORRY, HUMANS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL PROTECT YOU!"

Leo finally broke the silence that followed. "Papyrus? Like the font?"

"YES! FONT NAMES ARE A SKELETON TRADITION!"

"Pap, get out of the way! These humans attacked the pack! I knew most humans were pieces of trash!" The fish lady clearly wanted to send another barrage of spears at the demigods, but the skeleton was standing in front of them, blocking the way.

"WHAT? HUMANS, IS THAT TRUE? I'M SURE THIS IS ALL JUST A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING!"

The demigods did not reply. None of them had ever seen monsters like this. Some of them had seen skeletons, but those had been nowhere near as eccentric as this one.

"HUMANS?" A bolt of inspiration struck Papyrus. "UNDYNE, DO THESE HUMANS SPEAK ENGL- OWIE!"

Percy watched as sharp, curved blade hooked around the skeleton's neck.

* * *

The principal had expected a bigger reaction from the two children standing before him. Frisk seemed impressed but not surprised, and Chara had no reaction at all other than to raise an eyebrow.

"Did… did someone already tell you? I thought we had at least done a decent job of keeping it quiet." The slightly fat, balding man was more disconcerted then he let on.

"Nah. We found out on our own." Chara answered while trying to get a bit of dirt out from under one of her fingernails with a pocketknife.

"How? There's no way you just stumbled upo- wait. You two have died?"

Chara chuckled. "Buddy, you have no idea."

A loud bell sounded. "Well, children, classes are beginning. Here are your schedules. We will be having meetings once a week, 5:00pm sharp every monday. Work hard!"

Frisk hurried off to his first class, which was labeled "Baseline".

When he got to class, there were around twenty other eleven year olds already sitting at desks. Frisk took the last open one, right in the center of the front row. Michael was sitting behind him. "Hi Frisk," the young boy whispered.

The teacher entered the room. She was a short, thin woman who appeared to be in her late thirties/early forties. "Welcome to your first year at the Third Unity's magic academy of America. Today, we will be establishing the baseline for your magical power so we know what you can do right now." She pulled a tarp off of a large machine in the front of the room. It looked like a podium with hand sized indentations in it.

"You will simply place your hands on the kinesis-quantitas in the indentations and channel your magical power into it. The amount of magic that you put into it will appear on the recitatum" She gestured towards the projector screen, where a thermometer like image was being displayed.

"Don't worry if you can't even muster a spark. You have not received any magical training yet, so expectations are zero. That said, do not use that as an excuse not to do your very best on this. Michael Anderson, please come up to the kinesis-quantitas."

Michael stood up and nervously walked up to the machine. He laid his hands on it, and his face set in a look of extreme concentration.

The tubes all over the machine started to glow a faint bar on the screen turned blue went up to about one tenth of the recitatum.

"Very good, Michael. You may go back to your seat."

A few children managed to match Michael's display, and one got nearly one fifth of the recitatum up, but most of them were not able to make the machine do anything.

When Frisk went, the tubes glowed bright red and the bar went nearly halfway up the readout.

 **Argh. Sorry for this taking so long. I had an idea for another story: Your dreams finally came true. Undertale, one of your favorite games, came true. Frisk goes to your school, and Toriel teaches there. The only problem? You are the only person who remembers that it was a game. What do you guys think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Again! So, if you read chapters six and seven in the last few days, you may have noticed that they are the exact same chapter… but worry not, dear readers! I fixed that, chapter six is now the real chapter six and not just a copy of chapter seven.**

"Hello class. My name is Frederick Powell."

Chara mentally groaned. She had gone through things this idiot could only dream of, and now she was back in school. A _human_ school. She was vaguely interested in what this class, marked "Baseline" on her schedule, was about, but that was just because it was something new.

She looked around the room, hoping for something to distract her. It was a large room, with 4 rows of desks, a podium where the teacher stood, and a yellow ring, about 10 feet in diameter, painted on the floor at the front of the room. There was a surprising lack of books.

"In previous years, we have used the kinesis-quantitas to determine your magical power, but this year it will be a little different. You will be dueling with each other to show your magical abilities. I will observe the duels, and determine your Kinesis class and level based on them. Do your best, because you are only hurting yourself if you do not. We believe that fourth years are capable enough to duel without seriously injuring themselves."

The room filled with murmurings at this announcement. Most were either bragging or friends whispering to each other about how fun it was going to be. Chara partook in neither.

Mr. Powell, or Powy as Chara had decided out of boredom to call him, turned towards the young Dreemurr princess. "Ms. Dreemurr, as this is your first year here, you may refrain from dueling today and I will send you to the third-year room to use the kinesis-quantitas."

"Nah., I got this." Chara smiled ever so slightly. She hadn't fought a new opponent in, well, it was better not to think about how long it had been.

"Alright then. Rishi Sheppard, Aaron Johansen, please come up to the front of the room." Two boys, one tall and muscular, the other short and thin, walked up to the podium. They both looked cocky.

"Step into the circle. You may begin when I say go. If you exit the circle, voluntarily or otherwise, you lose. If you cause any serious physical harm to your opponent, you will be disqualified. A note to all who can use blue magic: you are not allowed to use it to directly force your opponent out. You may use your magic on other objects to force them out of the circle.

The duel ends when I say stop. If you continue dueling after I say stop, you will receive detention. Be vigilant even after the duel ends in case your partner did not hear me. I don't want to have to send another student to the infirmary." A nervous chuckle passed through the class at his last remark. "Start!"

The two immediately began. The short one conjured up a glowing yellow crossbow and began firing blunted magical bolts. The big and buff one raised his hand. One of the empty desks was encased in blue light and came hurtling towards the scrawny teenager.

The young boy quickly redirected his aim towards the desk, shattering it into splinters. He turned back to his opponent just in time to duck out of the way of the chair that had gone with the desk. He fired another shot from his crossbow, hitting the bigger boy in the crotch. The large young man had been able to stand his ground against the other bolts, but this one sent him sprawling onto the ground.

"STOP!" The yell from the teacher stopped the small teenager in his tracks. The bigger one continued squirming in pain. "Normally, since you got your opponent on the ground and he will not be getting up any time soon, you would have won. But, you attacked a… cheap spot, so I call it a tie. However, you both demonstrated exemplary power and control over your magic, so well done." He turned to the squirming figure on the ground. "Rishi, can you walk?"

He nodded, and slowly got up while staring daggers at Aaron. They both walked back to their seats to light applause from the other students. "Elise Maderson, Nettie Romero, please come up to the front."

The duels continued, with several disqualifications from people who lost control of their magic. Nearly an hour and fifteen minutes later, Powy called the last duel.

"Chara Dreemurr, Mia Wagstaff, please enter the circle."

As Chara took her place she saw a smiling, curvy blonde walking up to her. She grinned. This should be fun.

"Start!"

Chara was confused. The other girl was just… standing there. Then she noticed that her opponent's irises (according to Wiktionary, it is irides but that sounds really weird) had turned purple. "Oh. Great." She jumped upwards to avoid a purple rope that was hurtling towards her from behind. Mia's eyes widened as the purple rope, with nothing to deter it, slammed into her.

"Ow! Fu-" The girl's expletive was cut off as the purple rope knocked the wind out of her. She quickly dissipated the rope, surprised to see that Chara was simply standing there.

She made a motion with her hand like she was slamming it down on a invisible desk. The class looked up to the ceiling, expecting to see more purple ropes sprouting out of the roof. Instead they saw a swarm of thin indigo threads hitting the roof. They had come from the ground. To Mia's surprise and annoyance, Chara nonchalantly stepped out of the way.

After about a minute of this cycle of Mia attacking, Chara dodging, and Mia becoming more and more embarrassed, the teacher interjected. "Chara, it would be nice if you actually used your magic at some point." The class snickered.

Chara rolled her eyes. The next time a purple rope came at her, she let it hit her. Mia whooped as Chara's body was encased in a purple light. The more Soul sensitive people in the room, however, saw that Chara's soul was still bright red. A second later, Mia's smile vanished as the glow around Chara turned red, as did the rope.

Chara grabbed the rope and tossed it towards Mia. The blonde mage stepped out of the way, smirking, only to have the smirk replaced with a look of surprise as the rope curved to tie her up.

"Why, you little bi-" Once again Mia was unable to finish cussing at Chara, as the rope curved to cover her mouth.

"Stop!" Mr. Powy seemed to be suppressing a look of shock. "Well done, both of you. Chara, you won, but you both did very well."

A loud bell rang. "Alright, class dismissed. Chara, please release Ms. Wagstaff so she won't be late for class.

Chara dissipated her magical ropes and joined the rest of the class grabbing their bags and filing out of the room. She did not see Mia stand up, her face a mixture of rage and embarrassment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi. I am going to start doing occasional shoutouts to stuff I think is cool (not products). First one: The Golden Quiche by** **Sophtopus (Undertale fanfic). Also, in Chapter 3 I introduced the idea of magical food with healing properties. Well, now I realize that that opens too many questions and too many loopholes, so… RETCONNED! NO HEALY FOOD! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

The instant after the blade hooked around Papyrus's neck, blue bones encased the hand holding the knife. Papyrus looked as surprised as the man behind him. "HUMAN! DO NOT MOVE! THOSE BONES WILL ONLY HURT YOU IF YOU MOVE! STAY STILL AND I WILL TRY TO GET RID OF THEM!

The man looked incredulous."Why should I believe anything you say? You're a monster! Die-argghhh!" The man had tried to move his hand towards him, in the process of which he would have removed the skeleton's head with his nasty hooked knife. He stopped rather quickly, however, when a few layers of the skin on his hand were seared off at the slightest movement. "Damn you!" Fortunately, the man kept quite still after that.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU, HUMAN? JUST STAY STILL WHILE I REMOVE THE BONES!"

"Papyrus, stop! Don't get rid of them! He'll kill you!" Undyne, unable to do anything without Jason stabbing her, settled for her third favorite in-battle pastime. Screaming at her allies.

The man, whom Percy recognized as one of the adults with guns, nodded towards Jason. "Kill the fish."

Jason hesitated. Normally, he would kill the monster in front of him without a second thought, especially because she had attacked him and his friends, but this monster seemed different. She had only attacked to defend her friends, and she seemed... smarter than the other monsters he had fought. Something about the whole situation just felt off. The other demigods shared his sentiments.

Piper spoke up. "We should interrogate her. She is worth more to us alive than dead." Percy noticed that Piper had added just a hint of charmspeak to her voice when she said it.

The man, ignoring Undyne's cries of "I'll tell you nothing! Nothing!" glared at Jason. "We can't trust her. Let her live and she will find a way to escape, and probably kill us all, too. Kill her, and this skeleton freak, and they are out of the way for good."

Percy spoke up "Guys, Piper is right. They might know where more are, or know how to disarm traps. We should grab them and retreat."

"FINALLY! THERE, HUMAN, YOU CAN NOW MOVE YOUR HAND FREELY!" The bones around the man's hand dissipated.

"Fine. Fish lady, release our guys." When Undyne complied, dissipating the green magic keeping Percy and the other adults in check, he continued. "Tie 'em up, boys. Let's get back to base camp."

* * *

Chara's next class was Magical History. A tall, elegant woman stood at the front of the class.

"Hello class. I am Professor Colton. Today we will be starting our unit on the monster-human war. Can anyone tell me what year the war was in?"

Mia, the girl Chara had beaten in the duel, raised her hand. "It started on April 22nd 3358 BC and ended on July 15th 3358 BC."

"Well done. Yes, the conflict started in 3358 BC when a human child, in the care of monsters, died of an unknown disease. One of the monsters, accidentally or on purpose, absorbed the child's Soul. The sheer amount of power it gave the monster terrified the humans. We declared war.

The monsters stood no chance. Monsters are much less powerful than human-"

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me, young lady. What did you just say?" The teacher looked towards Chara incredulously.

"I said that's bullshit. I don't know what propaganda was able to convince both the monsters and the humans that the monsters were pitiful weaklings unless they absorbed a human Soul, but it is simply false." The students kept quiet. They didn't want to get caught up in this, even if it was funny.

"Young lady, I am the teacher here, and if you are going to continue disrespecting me I am afraid I will have to-"

"You guys wanna know the real reason that the monsters lost that war? It's not because they are weak. In fact, some monsters could take on a whole swarm of human mages on their own. They lost the war because they wouldn't kill humans, not because they couldn't. Monsters are basically made of love, compassion, and magic. If they don't want to kill you, it becomes a hell of a lot easier to kill them. That's why humans won the war and sealed the monsters under Mount Ebott."

The teacher was flustered. She had expected the class to be somewhat rowdy-it was the first day of school, after all-but to have one of her students cuss at her and then hijack the lesson? She simply would not stand for it! "Young lady, that is enough out of you! You will report for detention in my office at 5 PM sharp tonight! Anyway, how would you know anything about monsters I don't?"

Chara smiled. "Oh, I'm adopted.

Professor Colton was dumbstruck. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Let me finish. I was adopted… by the king and queen of monsters, Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr."

One of the other young mages, Chara assumed it was Mia but she couldn't tell, called out. "Yeah right! And my parents are the moon lords!" This earned a few chuckles from the class.

The Dreemurr princess was not phased. "Don't believe me? Fine. Saturday is the first visiting day, right? You can see for yourself then."

The lesson continued, with no more interruptions from Chara. Professor Colton went on to discuss how the humans divied up the land in the aftermath of the war, and the inevitable infighting that ensued, which eventually led to the collapse of that magical civilization.

As the students were filing out of the room, the teacher could not resist getting one last jab at Chara. "See you in detention, Ms. Dreemurr!" Chara merely smiled and gave her a thumbs-up.

Chara's other classes were less eventful. There was Magic Combat Training, taught by Professor Perkins; Careers in Magic, with Professor Barnes, and a few other less notable ones.

When she got back to her dorm, slightly tired after pretending she cared at all about what the teachers were saying, she noted that Mia was in her dorm. She shrugged. Chara had dealt with worse.

Just as the other girls finished unpacking their trunks, while Chara lay on her bed thinking about nothing, the phone that Alphys had given her rang.

"Hello? Chara Dreemurr speaking."

"hey kid. we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"undyne and paps are missing. The dogs saw them get taken."

Chara's mind started racing. Whoever this was, they had to have some sort of magical connection. Only the mages were supposed to know that the monsters existed. "Alright. You know a shortcut to where I am?"

"yup. on my way there now."

A few seconds later, Chara appeared to simply vansh from the dorm. Chara mentally groaned. She hated the void.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I got this one out faster than the last one, at least. I have two more shoutouts to do. 1. The caretaker Au by Eruto, Minty, and Ellipsis. The idea is that Chara is still alive when Frisk falls into the underground and is taking care of the ruins. NOT just an Underswap with Chara as Toriel. 2. Dreemurr Chronicles: Our New Era By: Ben10extreme. It has a lot of fluff, and a pretty good story. It does have a few issues with grammar and spelling, but it is still interesting. It takes place six years after the barrier is broken, and honestly, saying anything else would be a spoiler. They are both amazing and you should check them out (especially the Caretaker AU.) Also, that thing about me stealing the force way back in chapter 3? Not happening. I already fixed it in the chapter, this is for people who read the chapter before I fixed it.**

"Sans, don't bring us out yet. We need to talk in private."

"you sure, kid? the void isn't great for humans."

"I know. I… got used to it, remember?" Chara shot a meaningful look at the short skeleton.

"oh yeah. sorry about that, by the way. so, what do you wanna talk about? asgore is gonna give us the rundown when we get back, so, if that's what you want to ta-"

"No. What I want to know is how Papyrus didn't subconsciously shred these guys! I thought those charms were foolproof."

"the dogs saw what happened, so we have some info. apparently the failsafe did work. papyrus accidentally conjured some blue bones around the hand of the guy attacking him. but then he concentrated for a few minutes on dissipating them, so..." Sans shook his head. "he's too good for this world."

"Agreed. One more thing. Try not to kill anyone, but don't hesitate to use your real powers. Worst comes to worse, Frisk or Asriel can load to yesterday and we can prevent this from ever happening."

"frisk or the goat prince? why not you?"

"I'm trying to avoid excessive amounts of Determination at the moment. You… saw what it can do to me.

"yeah. right. sorry."

"It's fine. We should get back to the real world. My arms are starting to dissipate."

As they materialized into existence on Mount Ebbot, Sans let out a cry of alarm."sheesh, kid! you gotta warn me before your arms start going away! look!"

Chara looked down and was surprised to see that a few layers of the skin on her arms had not joined her in leaving the void. Her arms were now bright red. She grimaced. "That's going to take some explaining. Don't worry, I'll think of something."

They walked down the mountain a little to where Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, Alphys, and the dog guards were. Chara discreetly pulled down the sleeves of her yellow and green striped sweater to hide her void-sustained injuries.

"Hello my child! Thank you for bringing her, Sans. Although, I still am not sure that the children should come on this particular adventure."

Toriel's tallest child, Asriel, responded first.. "Come on, mom! Papyrus and Undyne are our friends too! Me and Chara are monster royalty! We have to help our people! Besides, and you know I don't like to play this card, but I am by far the most powerful one of us. I have all six souls inside me."

Chara chose a simpler route to getting what she wanted. "Mom, I hate to say this, but I am going to save them whether you like it or not. If you let me go with you guys, I will have a much higher chance of surviving."

Toriel sighed. "Fine. Asgore, make sure they don't get hurt. All we know is that they are probably on the eastern side of the mountain, near the base. Let's get moving." She paused as she stared at Sans. "Is that a tricycle?"

"yup. i'm too lazy to actually run with you guys, so…"

"Alright. Lets go!"

It was a strange sight: A human female teenager, three gigantic humanoid goats, five anthropomorphic armor-clad dogs, and a dinosaur in a lab coat. And a skeleton on a tricycle bringing up the rear.

* * *

Frank pulled up a chair next to the fire. He sighed with pleasure as the heat seeped into his bones. "Thanks for letting us come back here. As you can see, we didn't exactly dress for the weather." He gestured at the t-shirts he and his friends were wearing.

"No problem. It's the least we could do. You guys saved our tails in that fight, and because of you we got two hostages." She grimaced as another loud noise came from the basement where they had tied the monsters up. "Wish the fish would stop yelling, though."

Frank nodded in agreement. It was surprising how nice a hideout the monster hunters had. It was a large, three story cabin, designed to look like a small ski resort. Surprising to see out on this barren mountain, sure, but not in and of itself suspicious.

The third floor was bedrooms and the infirmary, which housed the two other monster hunters, as well as Leo. All three had sustained minor injuries from Undyne's spear barrage. The second floor was for storing equipment and food, and the first floor was a living area. The demigods, apart from Leo, who was putting on some large bandaids, and Annabeth, who was guarding the monsters in the basement, were on that floor.

Percy broke the silence. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"We are monster hunters. We work for MASC, Men Against Supernatural Creatures. The three of us are monster hunters. You guys are demigods." It was a statement, not a question.

They nodded. A thought struck Nico. "Wait. If you guys are mortals, how did you see the monsters? There's no way you are all oracles."

"Nope. We had to be trained to recognize animals that look "off" if you focus on them. Is you call their bluff, it becomes much easier to see their real form." But we didn't have to do that this time. It seems that the force that hides monster from mortals, I believe that you call it "The Mist" is breaking down. I could see those monsters fine. This isn't the first mission where we were able to see the monsters, either."

"Oh. That's not good."

* * *

Chara held up her hand, signaling for the rest of the group to stop. "I see something."

The monsters stepped beside her so they could see what she did. Asriel spoke up. "It just looks like one of those ski resort that Alphys told us about."

Chara shook her head. "Yeah, but there isn't supposed to be anything on this mountain besides our town. I say we check it out."

Toriel took charge. "Alright. Asgore, Alphys, dogs, you will be with me. We are going to make a distraction while Chara and Asriel free Undyne and Papyrus. If we are outmatched, we will retreat after we free them. If not, we will try capture them."

Asriel grinned at Chara. At the moment, he was in his preferred seven foot goat form. "Don't worry, Chara. If anything goes wrong, I can save you with Hyperdeath."

Chara blushed and muttered something that sounded remarkably similar to "I don't need saving."

"Alright. Let's move."

The doorbell rang. Percy shot up. "I'll get it!" He rushed to open the door and was greeted with the sight of a ten foot tall goat monster. "Uh…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! This chapter is by far my longest yet. Shoutout number 4: The Underpath AU. When Frisk and Chara do a double reset, the timeline gets altered drastically. Check it out! Also, I did a major edit of the first few chapters because I was not really thinking while writing them. So if you think I am doing stuff inconsistent to the start of this story, give me a comment and I'll try to get to it. Some changes I have made: Grammar/spelling; Reyna is not with the demigods; I fixed the time I called Meg Calypso; monster food no longer heals and does create body waste; there is no robot with the rescue party; and Mount Ebbot is in Montana not Iceland. Also, something… strange happened with Chapter 5. Don't worry, I fixed it.**

Percy pulled out his ballpoint pen, flicking the cap off. It elongated and sharpened into his sword, Riptide. The huge monster raised it's eyebrows.

"Fancy trick. Mind if I come in?" Without waiting for an answer, the monster king ducked under the doorway, got stuck because his shoulders were far too wide to fit, shrugged, and continued moving, tearing large chunks of wall away simply by walking through it. "My apologies. It seems I am a bit too large." His voice was laced with thinly veiled rage.

A shorter, but still enormous, female goat monster followed him through the doorway. While Asgore was trying to hide his rage and calm himself down a little, Toriel was making no such attempt. "Where. Are. They?" The low, furious voice was much more frightening than any shout could have been.

Percy resisted the urge to step backwards, and instead slashed at the larger monster. Nothing about the situation made sense, but now was not the time for doubt. Right now, two monsters were threatening him and his friends.

Asgore materialized his red trident to block the blow. "Human, I wish that you hadn't done that." He swung the butt of his trident upwards, which Percy narrowly dodged.

"You seem a little over-confident, dude." He turned his attention back towards his allies. "Meg, help Annabeth guard the prisoners. The rest of you, how about some help here?" The other demigods rushed to join him, just as the five dogs they had fought before entered the building. After a moment's hesitation, humans and monsters clashed.

Percy gritted his teeth as he blocked another swing of the huge monster's trident. He looked around the room, which had quickly devolved into a battlefield. While he and Jason occupied the goat dude, Piper, Hazel, Nico, and Apollo were dealing with canine warriors, and Leo—who had run down from the infirmary when he heard the tall goat break the doorway—and Frank were in a standoff with the female goat. The demigods were winning, but their progress was slowed considerably by the fleet of small, flying drones, which shot what appeared to be lasers. They had been released by a small dinosaur monster who was huddled in a corner, fiddling with something.

Percy tried to stall, seeing that his friends would be able to defeat the dogs and join him soon. "Who are you guys, anyway? And what are you doing here?" He glanced at Jason, signaling for him to hold off for now.

Percy's opponent seemed slightly taken aback by the attempt at conversation. "I am Asgore Dreemurr, King of the Monsters. I am here to rescue my friends who you took hostage."

"Seriously? First we have to fight the 'Father of all Monsters' and now we gotta fight the king? Great." Percy had been muttering. He raised his voice to reply to Asgore's question. "I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Jason Grace. As to why we're here, well, it's kind of a long story."

* * *

 **(Two and a half months ago)**

"Hey Asriel, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Have you been able to SAVE or LOAD since we exited the Underground?"

"No. Have you, Chara?"

"Nope. Frisk can't either."

"In… in the previous timeline, the first one, the one when I went psycho, could you guys SAVE or LOAD or RESET after you left?"

"No. After you forced us out, Frisk just stayed… in the barrier till the phone call. Then he RESET."

"So this means… if anyone dies, they're really dead."

"Yes. So be careful, Asriel."

"You too, Chara."

"Hey Asriel? Let's not tell anyone else about this."

"Why? No one even knows abo-Sans?"

"Yeah. The more people know, the more likely it is for an enemy to find out."

"Okay."

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

Chara panted, still running. She hated to admit it, but she just couldn't keep up with the other monsters. She was fast for a human, but compared to a pack of dogs or giant goats, she was sluggish. Asriel had stayed with her to "keep her company." And, no matter how much its owner denied it, San's trike was far slower than any of the group.

She was slightly ahead of Asriel when she slipped into the Asgore-enlarged doorway of the cabin.

Time seemed to slow down as she took in the scene around her. Toriel: Staring down two of the teenagers. One of them is injured, slightly. Asgore: Talking (?!) with two other teenagers. Dogs: fighting the rest of the teenagers. Alphys: Tinkering with something in a corner. Hopefully a weapon.

Suddenly she realized she had missed someone: the woman standing at the back of the room, pulling the trigger of the pistol she had aimed at Asgore's head. There was no time to think. With seemingly superhuman reflexes, she hurled herself into the air, intercepting all six bullets perfectly with her torso.

The room seemed to freeze . All eyes shot to the body of the teenage girl with six holes in her body.

Asriel entered the room. "What happened? I heard gunsho-" He stopped as his gaze fell upon his sister.

He rushed to the once more fallen human. "Nononononono! Chara, don't you dare die on me! Not again! Please! This time you can't come back! Forget your stupid Determination and focus on staying alive! Please don't leave me again… please…." His voice broke into sobs.

Dogaressa spoke frantically. (Use healing magic on her!)

"We can't. Magic healing only works on magically-inflicted wounds." Toriel's voice cracked as she said it.

"What are you idiots doing? They're vulnerable! Kill them!" The MASC agent glared at the demigods while reloading her gun.

Percy turned towards her incredulously. "What the hell are you talking about? That girl's going to die if we don't help her! Now put the gun down and go get some bandages! Piper, grab the Ambrosia and Nectar Apollo has in his bag. Frank, get Annabeth and Meg up here. Apollo, you're supposed to be the god of medicine, help her!"

The demigods and god jumped to action as he said it. Apollo rushed towards Chara, putting two fingers on her neck. He frowned. After a few seconds, the expression on his face turned from frustration to sadness.

"There's no pulse. I'm sorry. She's gone."

"NO! Chara, don't leave me! I can't bare to lose you… not again…" Asriel's voice once more gave way to loud sobs. Toriel buried her face in her husband's chest. Asgore wrapped his arms around her.

Apollo put his hand on Asriel's shoulder. (This was only possible because the monster prince was kneeling beside his dead sister.) "I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do."

Nico broke the silence. "Wait… her spirit is still in her body! She's not dead yet!"

Toriel raised her head. Asgore momentarily released her so he could turn to get a better view of his child. The flow of tears from Asriel's eyes did not cease.

"You… always were… a crybaby…" The whole room was startled by the faint voice coming from Chara's body.

"Chara! You're still alive!" Asriel wrapped his long arms around his sister, hugging her to his body.

"Hey… gunshot wounds, remember?"

Asriel immediately released the monster princess. "I'm so sorry! I-I got carried away." His face took on an almost comical expression of remorse.

"That's okay… c'mon, stop crying. I'd hug you back, but moving my arms… well, it doesn't feel great. **Drop the guns.** " Chara turned her head towards the only adult humans in the room. The MASC agent's colleagues had joined her. They were all aiming hi-tech looking revolvers at the cluster of beings on the ground. (Chara, Asriel, Apollo, Nico, and Piper who was fishing around in a bag for some godly food.)

"If any monster moves, your prince and princess can kiss this life goodbye. All of you monster scum, put your weapons on the ground and lay down, hands on your head. If you comply, no one has to die." The female agent waved her gun towards the monster royalty and royal guards.

The monsters complied. Chara, however, shakily got to her feet.

"Listen, little girl, we would rather not kill you. These monsters clearly brainwashed you. We can help. Just stay back for now, or we will be forced to shoot. I don't want to get you up to twenty-four bullet holes. "

Chara stepped forward, nearly falling over as she did. "Chara, stop! You'll only hurt yourself!"

" **Asriel, be quiet. As for shooting me, do you really think that is a good idea?** " As she said it, she smiled. The effect was amplified by the fact that her face was covered in her own blood. (She had been laying in a pool of it.)

The woman hesitated, then shifted her aim towards Asriel. "You might be able to take it, but I doubt he can. One last chance. Get on your knees and he gets to live."

Chara hesitated. Then she sprung into action. She dove towards the lead MASC agent, and as she did, she grabbed a knife from a rack on the kitchen counter. The woman wasn't able to fire a single shot before Chara's body slammed into her legs, knocking her over.

"Don't shoot! You'll just hit me!" The woman's colleagues kept their guns aimed at Chara, but they did not pull the trigger.

The two females wrestled with each other, each trying to get control of the knife. Percy, as well as his friends, moved to break them up, but before they could, Chara got the knife.

" **Goodbye.** " As Chara plunged the knife towards her opponent's neck, her body gained a blue aura, and she she shot backwards. " **Trashbag! Release me!** "

Sans, the short, comedian skeleton had entered the room. He had his hand extended towards Chara. "nope. you gotta calm down, kid." After a few seconds of silence, he realised that the child's eyes had closed. "crud. someone bandage her up! she's already lost way too much blood." As he said it, the MASC agents each fired six shots at him. The bullets were intercepted by a wall of bones. "not this time."

The agents started to reload, but stopped when they saw Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel each extend a paw towards them. They spoke as one. "KNEEL." Each paw ignited in flames. After a moment's hesitation, the agents complied, sending their weapons skidding across the ground towards the monsters as they dropped to their knees. Then the monster royalty turned towards the demigods.

Leo brought his arms together, forming a "T". "How about we call a truce until we can figure out what's going on and make sure that what's-her-name… Chara, right? We need to fix her up. Speaking of which, what are you doing, Apollo?"

The god of medicine, archery, the sun, etcetera turned towards Leo. He was pouring a golden liquid down Chara's throat. "It's Nectar, the drink of the gods," he said, explaining to the monsters. "It can heal most minor injuries, and help with major 's the only chance she's got."

Meg stared daggers at him. "Yeah and it's also incredibly dangerous to give to mortals. How do you know she won't burn up?"

He gazed blankly at his master. "I don't but I know that without it, she will die. Besides, she doesn't appear to be on fire." The god stood up, after putting bandages on the bullet holes to stop the bleeding. "That's all I can do. Now we just wait." He stepped backwards, rejoining the demigods.

"Sans?" Chara's whisper was so soft, only the short skeleton sitting next to her could hear. "I can't RESET, SAVE or LOAD. None of us can. We've lost control of the timeline. I should have told you sooner. We'll talk later."

She then raised her voice so it was audible to all present, though still soft. "Oh, come on. That line about Azzy being a crybaby was really good! Then I had to ruin it by passing out again. Great."

Azriel burst into tears of relief. "Chara! You have gotta stop scaring me like that! I may be a crybaby, but you're reckless!"

"I know. Now, we should get back to the castle. We need to gather our bearings and figure out what to do next." She tried to get up and winced. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "C-can someone carry me?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Shoutout 5: Nuclear Conscious by** **Circus4APsycho8** **. A second person POV Undertale fanfic where you are a swim coach who meets the monsters when you save Alphys's life. Sans x reader. Also, just so you know, in this story Asriel's default form is the first from his boss fight, but slightly more normal-looking. Note: I said that the dogs got shot in the initial battle. Let me clarify: they got shot by rubber bullets fired from airsoft guns. And it still hurt them. If it had been real bullets, they would have died. The MASC agents switched to real guns and real bullets before the battle at the cabin. Also,** _ **italics**_ **are used for thoughts and electronic communication.**

Chara's body flashed with pain with every step her slightly younger brother took. Having six bullet wounds could do that to a person. The bandages the one called Apollo had given her had stopped the bleeding, but her wounds still hurt. A lot.

With the combination of pain and blood-loss, Chara was on the verge of passing out. Right before she did, a thought struck her: _Apollo… where have I heard that name before?_

She woke up in a huge, soft, bed with Delta Rune sheets and pillows. She quickly recognized it as Asgore's bed, the one in his house in New Home. She noted that, annoyingly, her wounds still hurt, though not nearly as much as before.

She noticed that she was recovering much more quickly than she should. She figured that it was some combination of the small amount of healing magic monsters had that could help physically inflicted injuries, the Nectar that she had consumed, and whatever that Apollo person had done for her.

She noticed that someone had put her phone right next to her. She slowly reached for it and turned it on. She had one unread message from Asriel: _Text when you're awake. We are waiting in the dining room. Don't try to get up, you'll just hurt yourself_.

Chara sighed. She hated being an invalid. At least the last time she had the comfort of knowing that it was all part of the plan. She texted back. _I'm awake. Please don't tell me you are going to carry me again. It was humiliating enough the first time around._

A reply came a moment later. _You got a better idea? I don't like it either. You're heavy, sis._

Chara started to type her response. _Oh please. You easily picked me up when I was an adu-_ She stopped herself. She had forgotten for a moment. That never happened. She quickly deleted the unfinished text.

A few moments later, the monster prince entered the room. Without a word, he placed one hand under Chara's shoulders and the other under her knees. He gently hoisted her into the air.

The young dreemurr princess turned her head towards her brother's torso, rubbing her nose on it. "Mmm. You're so fluffy."

Asriel stared blankly down at her. "Chara, that's my shirt."

"It's fluffy too."

"Are you delirious? Did Alphys give you too much painkiller?"

Chara shook her head. "No, it's fine. Lets go."

Asriel obliged, walking out of the door and into the monster king's large dining room. There was an interesting spectacle inside. On one side of the table sat Asgore, Toriel, Alphys, Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, and the dog pack.

Seated nervously on the other side were Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Meg McCaffrey, and Apollo. It was a very large table.

Asriel set his sister down in one of the two open chairs on the monster side, then sat in the other. He stared across at Percy.

"So. What do we now? Seems like we've got a lot to talk about."

Toriel responded first. "I would like to thank you humans for saving the life of my child."

Asgore nodded. "As would I. However, we do need some answers. Who are you people, and why did you attack us?"

Percy spoke up. "We are demigods, children of gods and humans. Well, except for Apollo. He's a god who got banished into a mortal form for negligence."

Undyne raised her eyebrows, shocked. "Wait. There are seven-Soul monsters on the surface? And they breed with humans?"

"No. They are referring to the mythological gods," Chara explained, "and apparently some of them are real?"

"Yeah. As far as we can tell, pretty much every non-all powerful mythical creature is real."

Percy cut into Leo's explanation. "Because we are demigods, we can see the mythical creatures. To mortals, they are disguised by a magical force called the Mist, which makes them look like normal things. Although, according to those gun-toting freaks, that force is breaking down, which could prove to be a significant problem. "

Asgore looked puzzled. "But if only children of gods can see magical things, how did Chara and Frisk see us? They have not told us much about their old families, but I am fairly sure that their parents were normal humans."

Chara frowned slightly. "Well, I wouldn't say normal. But yes, they were human. Personally, I think that those people were lying to you. There is no way that people starting to see giants and trolls and living sphinxes and the like would not be a huge story. I bet that the Mist just doesn't work on the monsters of the Underground."

Nico spoke up. "Well, one way to find out. While you guys exchange information, I'd like to go interrogate the MASC agents." He realized that the Ebott-folk had not been around for that particular explanation. "MASC stands for men against supernatural creatures."

Undyne slammed her hand on the table. It would have splintered if it had not been built to withstand Asgore's infrequent outbursts. "Like hell you will! No way I'm letting you anywhere near a prisoner you were working with! Least of all alone!"

Nico shrugged. "You can come with me, if you like. You guys have more right than us to question them."

Chara nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. I would like to come as well. I want to know what purpose they had for shooting me."

Toriel sighed. "Very well. I would rather you not go, Chara, as your wounds are nowhere near healed, but I know that I cannot stop you. Please try not to overextend are being kept in the skeleton brother's old shed." At Chara's look of surprise, she continued. "Don't worry, we replaced the bars." She looked at her son. "Asriel, would you mind carrying Cha-"

Toriel was interrupted when royal guards 01 and 02 entered the room holding a wheelchair between them. It was covered in glitter, and had pictures of Mettaton's old box form all over it.

"Like, now you don't have to get carried everywhere!"

Chara grinned. Her smile faded slightly when she saw the glitter. "Thank you. 01, 02, why don't you two go patrol? There could be more hostiles nearby."

The bunny and the dragon saluted before running off.

After Asriel lifted his sister into the wheelchair. "Alright. Now you can move on your own!"

Chara tried a few experimental rolls around the room. (It was the kind of wheelchair where you had to roll the wheels with your hands.) She tried unsuccessfully to hide the pain that using her arms like that caused.

Toriel noticed immediately. "For god's sake, Chara! You may be recovering well, but you were shot in the shoulder, not to mention the other five places! Undyne, you can push her, right?"

"Of course, Ma'am." Undyne gave a salute. "Now let's go!"

Undyne was… overly enthusiastic in her job of pushing the Dreemurr princess. She had to be reminded several times of Chara's fragile state, and at one point Nico had to physically stop her from throwing the wheelchair down a staircase to save time. After that, she did much better.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there! In this chapter, I introduced a term for people who have control of the timeline. If you can think of a better on, let me know. I am out of things to do shoutouts for :(**

At 4:59 PM, Frisk knocked on the door of the principal's office. After a few seconds, it swung open. The principal's assistant opened the door. "Come on in. Mr. Sheppard is waiting for you."

Frisk stepped into the office, shutting the door behind him. The principal motioned at two empty chairs across from him. The third chair was occupied by a short indian boy. "This is Arnold Sharma. His flight in was late, so he wasn't here for the Scanning. He has a red Soul, just like you and your sister. Speaking of Chara, do you have any idea where she is?"

"No, sorry. I thought that she was already here. I can call her if you want, though."

"Go ahead."

Frisk produced his phone and pressed a few buttons. He held it up to his ear as it rang. After about twenty seconds, he set it down. "No one picked up."

The principal nodded. "Oh well. We must begin our lesson without her. First things first, how much do you two know about the fall of the First Unity?"

Arnold eagerly began to speak. "The First Unity was established right after the monsters were forced Underground. It fell due to infighting between the two most powerful magicians of the era, Choldram Farn and Mexen Drall. Choldram was the leader of the First Unity, but Mexen was both a folk and war hero. After Mexen assassinated Choldram, he and his followers attempted to seize control. They were stopped by the elite guard of the First Unity, but the damage was done. The Unity fell into a civil war between many different sects, eventually leading to the destruction of their entire civilization. The Second Unity was not established until 783 BC, in Europe."

Mr. Sheppard smiled. "Perfect. Textbook answer." He paused. "But here's the part we don't put in textbooks. Mexen Drall was a red Soul-ed warrior. But he was more. He was a Timeless Legend. This is the term for those red Souls who gain power over time itself. When he betrayed the Unity, he had to be stopped. But how do you defeat someone so Determined that they come back every time you kill them? You make them not want to continue. What is the most effective way to do that? Torture. The mages inflicted enormous amounts of pain upon Mexen, over and over again, though to the mages it seemed like it worked the first time. Do you have any idea how much pain it takes to make someone truly want to stop living?"

The two children before him stayed silent, horrified expressions on their faces.

The principal's voice softened. "I had to tell you that. The two of you, as well as Chara, have the chance to become the most powerful person in the power like that at stake, we have to make sure you understand the consequences of your actions. Do you two understand?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now we get to the slightly more fun part. Frisk, according to your sister, you have… hands on experience with your powers. Is that true?"

Frisk nodded. "Yeah, I've… well, you know. Died."

Arnold stared at him in shock. "No way! You've… how? I mean, you… you're right here! There's no way that you're dead. Right?"

The principal explained calmly. "The first thing you need to know is that Frisk is no normal mage. He fell into the Underground approximately three months ago. Him and his siblings were the ones who freed the monsters."

Arnold's expression made the slight change from shock to awe. "Really? That was you?"

Frisk blushed. "I mean, I didn't really do much. Asriel, the monster prince, did most of the work."

"Anyway. When a Timeless Legend dies, the world goes back to the state it was in the last time said Timeless Legend used their Determination to record the world. To use simpler terms, when a Timeless Legend dies, The world "LOADs" into the last "SAVE" that they created. If no SAVE has been created by that Timeless Legend, the world reverts to how it was when that Timeless Legend first gained control of the timeline.

When Frisk fell into the Underground, they gained control of the timeline down there. It seems that the barrier was effective enough to block the Determination of the current Timeless Legend. So, Frisk had control of time in the Underground, and our Timeless Legend had control up here. That's how Frisk was able to die and come back."

"Really? So you have died? What did it feel like? Did it hu-"

Mr. Sheppard cut him off. "Arnold, I'm sure that Frisk doesn't want to talk about it."

"Oh, I'm f-" Frisk started to reply, but changed course when he caught the look the principal was giving him. "Fully willing to discuss this later, but let's get on with the lesson."

The principal gave him a faint smile. "The most basic, and perhaps most powerful ability that a Timeless Legend has is the power to SAVE, LOAD, and RESET. With enough experience with these abilities, one can make them much powerful. For example, more powerful Timeless Legends will be able to make multiple SAVEs, as well as LOADing only specific things. Say you're house burned down, but you had SAVEd right before it did. Instead of LOADing the whole world back to that save, you could just load your house. Much less hassle, same result.

I want you two to imagine what it would be like to be undefeatable, simply because you can always try again if you fail. To others, it would look like you were infallible. Life would become like a game. If you ever fail, you can just LOAD. If you do something you wish you hadn't, you can RESET. Questions start to arise. How bad is it to hurt someone if you can erase their pain? Is it really murder if you can bring them back to life?"

For some reason, the man's question evoked an overwhelming sense of guilt in Frisk. He didn't understand. He'd never killed anyone. He never even fought! Well, except for with Asgore, when he had no choice. But he didn't kill him! Flowey did!

The principal stared harshly at the children before him. "These are the questions you must _never_ let yourself consider. The power over time does not reduce the consequences of your actions, it increases them. With great power comes great responsibility, after all.

He paused for questions, and when none came, he continued. "These powers, however, are only the tip of the iceberg of what you can do with Determination." He checked the clock. "Next lesson, we will get into the things that red Souls who are not the current Living Legend can do. Now, you two can go back to your dorms and do… whatever you kids do in there."

Arnold and Frisk stood up, thanked the principal for having them, pushed in their chairs, and left. The instant they were out of the office, Arnold began to speak. "What did dying feel like?"

Frisk sighed. "It hurt. A lot. Like, imagine the worst pain you've ever felt, times ten. But then, after I closed my eyes for what I thought would be the last time, I wake up. And I was fine. It was really confusing at first, but eventually I figured out how to SAVE, even how to LOAD and RESET without dying. But I guess I can't do any of those up here."

Arnold seemed hesitant to ask his next question. "Who… who killed you?"

Frisk realized that he was in dangerous territory. He needed to tread carefully. "Well, humans are much more vulnerable to magical attacks then monsters. So, monsters killed me. Accidentally. And… don't tell anyone else what we talked about this, okay?"

Arnold nodded. "Alright. By the way, what dorm do you have?"

"513. You?"

"Me too! Awesome!"

The two boys walked up to their dormitory together, where they discovered that one of the other boys in the dorm, Logan Zapowski, had smuggled in an Xbox 360 inside of his trunk. The four boys in the dorm (The fourth was called George Maron.) played video games until one of them realized it was ten o'clock.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys/girls! Not sure what to put here...**

Nico Di Angelo stopped in front of the small, snow-covered shed, waiting for Chara and her Chauffeur to catch up. As he stared back at them, he brought one of his palms up to his face. "Oh, gods…"

Undyne, frustrated with the difficulties of trying to push a wheelchair over icy terrain, had decided to simply carry Chara. Still in the wheelchair. She was holding the princess on her shoulder, sprinting towards Nico and yelling something unintelligible.

He narrowly dodged the oncoming fish woman. She had underestimated how long it would take her to slow down, skidding a good thirty feet past the shed/jail in an attempt to end her movement. Once she walked back to the building, Nico began to speak.

"I think that you should go in first, Undyne. See what you can get by just yelling at them. Assuming that they have some resolve and don't just tell you everything, I'll go in next. I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve. If that's not enough, Chara can try. Remember, this is just preliminary. We have people who do this professionally at our base, and Piper can be useful too."

"Alright! Lets go!" Undyne was about to charge through the door, but Chara's voice stopped her.

"Hey, Undyne? Could you put me down first? And maybe open the door instead of destroying it?"

"Oh! Right, sorry." The strongest fish Chara had ever met set her down gently, then opened the door, stepping into the dark shed.

After closing the door, Undyne gazed around. There was only one light in the room, an old, flickering bulb placed right above the prisoners. "Alright, let's start this off easy. I want names. Who you are, who you work for, ect."

The woman who seemed to be the leader spoke. "I'm Colleen Caine. This," she said, nodding towards the male on her left, "is Rudy Horn, and the other is Albert Grent. We work for a group called MASC. Our direct superior is named Edward Crenshen. That's all we know."

"Really? You're just going to give me your information?" Undyne was perplexed. In all the history shows she had watched (anime(she knew it wasn't real but she still called it history to tease her girlfriend)) it took either a beating or some clever bargaining to get captives to give you any information at all. Well, except for where they thought would be a good place to put your questions.

"Why not? MASC is smart. We don't know anyone or anything important. Kill us, turn us into the local authorities, it doesn't matter. We don't know enough to seriously damage MASC."

Undyne nodded. "Well, what can you tell me about MASC? What are you guys doing, and why?"

This time, the one called Rudy responded. He had a thick canadian accent, which Undyne was unable to identify. "MASC, or men against supernatural creatures, is an organization that is trying to get rid of the filthy magic in this world. It is wrong, demonic, and foolish. You of all people should know that, you _monster_."

"Well, there's no need to be rude." Undyne stared back at Colleen. "I like you better. What is MASC's end goal? What was the point of attacking us?"

The human female shrugged, at least made an attempt. It wasn't easy with her arms tied. "I don't know. All they told us was to go up here, neutralize the Third Unity operatives that were guarding you, and kill some monsters."

Undyne asked a few more questions, getting no more information, before leaving. She explained what she had found out to her companions.

"Alright. Let me make sure they don't change their story." Nico was already stepping into the shed as he said it.

About a minute later he returned. "Alright. They didn't change their story, even when I brought out Jules-Albert."

Chara narrowed her eyebrows. "Jules Albert?"

"Oh, right. I haven't told you about him. He's my zombie chauffeur. My dad, the god of the underworld, gave me him for my birthday."

Undyne stared at the son of Hades in awe. "Really! And you said anime wasn't real, Chara!"

"Please do not noogie the injured human…"

"Oh, c'mon! It builds character!"

A new voice interrupted their bickering. "i believe you mean CHARActer, undyne. (Note: while I did make the Chara-cter pun, I still think that Chara is pronounced either Car-a or Char-a.) c'mon. we gotta get back to the castle. the demigods have something they need to tell us."

"Hey Sans! Were you really too lazy to just walk down here?"

"yup. everyone grab hold."

Nico stared in confusion as the fish lady grabbed the short skeleton's arm. Chara quickly followed, making sure to keep the other arm on her wheelchair. "Um… what's going on?"

"gonna take a shortcut, kid. grab my arm unless you wanna get left behind. oh, and try not to inhale."

Nico complied, placing his hand on the skeleton's right arm. It was surprisingly warm. Then, his world vanished. For a split second, he had a view of what he could only describe as everything. And nothing. Then he was standing in the Dreemurr's living room. "Wha… what in Tartarus was that?"

Undyne piped up. "Sans can sort of… teleport, using this place called the "Void" as a go-between. It means he's really lazy!" She attempted to noogie the short skeleton, but he vanished and reappeared behind her. "See?"

Chara looked around the room. Everyone who had been at the table was there, except for Toriel, Asgore, and the dogs.

Asriel saw the question in his sister's eyes. "Mom and Dad are with the dogs, going to go pick up some Third Unity guys that the MASC agents apparently attacked."

He then filled Chara, Nico, and Undyne in on what had been discussed. The demigods had given the monsters a brief summary of their world and adventures, and vice versa. The monsters had left out the part with Omega Flowey, the time travel parts, and the six other children who had fallen into the Underground. (Translation: I'm too lazy to actually write this conversation.)

"Anyway, the thing we need to tell you is, well..." Percy absentmindedly fiddled with Riptide (in pen form) as he spoke. "Asriel already told you about the gods, right? And all the stupid quests they send us on? Well, we're here for two reasons. Number one, our oracle started acting really weird, then she said Ebott. As we were heading here to find out what was up, Kronos, the titan of time, told us that something hear was meddling with time. Zeus told us to deal with it. Do you know anything about that?"

The monsters (and Chara) shared a knowing look. Shortly after they had exited the Underground, Frisk had told them about the first timeline, as well as what happened when he died. He told them that, whenever he died to one of the monsters, he came back, with a perfect memory of what happened. However, the most anyone else seemed to have was deja-vu. He explained that, the first time Asgore tried to fight Frisk, no one was there to stop it. He told them how he had no choice but to fight, and, once he had weakened the king of the monsters enough, how Flowey had killed Asgore and absorbed the human Souls, starting the Omega Flowey fight.

Frisk told them how, once he had defeated the monstrosity, he RESET, going back to the beginning of the Underground. That time he received a call from Undyne before he fought Asgore, starting a chain of events that led to Asriel and Chara's revival. Asriel had retained the Souls of the six humans, and at some point, while he was a god, Chara had returned. No one, not even Chara, was sure of how it happened. Eventually, the Dreemurr's decided to stop looking the gift horse in the mouth.

None of them were sure how to respond. Eventually, Asriel spoke up. "Yeah. That was us. Well, me and Frisk, at least." He explained what Frisk had told to the monsters to the humans, once again leaving out the other children. Instead, he said that the source of power he had stolen was an ancient artifact. After all, the demigods were not aware of the whole piano puzzle/annoying dog incident.

Apollo nodded. "Well, we should probably contact Zeus. He'll want to know we have completed our task." He glanced towards Asriel. "You aren't planning on doing it again, are you?"

Asriel shook his head. "No. Since we reached the surface, we haven't been able to do it at all."

"Great! Mission accomplished." The sun god smiled as he walked over to the sink, turning the tap on. Using his hand as a light (sun god powers) he created a rainbow. Then he dropped a golden coin into the sink. "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Zeus on Mount Olympus."

The god of lightning appeared in the spray of the faucet, looking slightly annoyed. "Apollo. What do you want now? Were my directions not clear?"

"They were, lord Zeus. We have found the people responsible for the time-meddling and learned that they have lost the ability to do so."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

"Wait, wha-" Meg McCafferey's loyal servant was cut off, when, causing a loud thunderclap despite the clear sky, Zeus appeared in front of him.

"Hello, demigods. You have done well in bringing me to the meddlers." The king of the gods stared at the group of monsters. (And Chara.) "I will deal with them."

Percy had alarm signals going off in every little bit of his brain. "Wait, Zue-"

Before Poseidon's child could finish speaking, Zeus extended his arm towards the monsters, shooting a huge bolt of lightning at them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo! Thanks for reading! Also, it is summer. That's why the demigods aren't at college. The Third Unity Academy starts early in the year. And yes there is snow on Ebott all year.**

Percy averted his eyes, expecting a blinding flash of light, a thunderous boom, and possibly some screams if the bolt was not enough to kill the monsters immediately.

What he did not expect was for the light and boom to emanate from behind him, and for the god of the sky to sigh in annoyance.

Percy turned back towards the denizens of Ebott. They were unharmed, but there was one major change. Asriel had moved in front of his friends and family, holding two glowing swords. One of the Chaos Sabers was still vibrating from when Asriel had used it to deflect the lightning Zeus had hurled at him.

Percy, over the surprisingly pleasant few hours he had spent with the monsters of Ebott, had partially forgotten why he was afraid of monsters. He now remembered in full. Seeing the monster prince standing before him with a faint rainbow aura surrounding him would have made a minotaur stop and think about whether or not to run away screaming.

Fortunately for Percy, Asriel's anger was not directed towards the demigods. It was directed at the rather unintimidating, good looking man whose hands were crackling with electricity. Zeus had opted for what had become his default form in recent days, a blonde male wearing jeans and a plain blue t-shirt.

The god of lightning raised his eyebrows. "You survived? Demigods, you were right to summon me. These monsters are much too powerful for you to kill on your own. Now, monsters, any last words?"

Frank glared indignantly at the god. "We didn't summon you! We just told you we had completed our quest!"

Jason opted for a more direct route. He stepped in front of Asriel and his friends/family. "Father. We will not allow you to kill these people. Not all monsters are evil. These… these are unlike anything I've seen before. They are kind and care about humans. They even adopted two human kids!" The other demigods joined Jason, forming a human shield in front of the monsters.

"Jason, move. I don't want to kill you, or your friends. You are the best gophe- I mean loyal servants I have!"

When the demigods did not move, he continued. "Very well. I'll have to find some new warriors." He extended his arm, forming another, much larger lightning bolt. However, before he had the chance to use it…

'KRAK!' (single quotations marks are for quotes in dialogue or sounds.) Zeus, stumbled backwards, a red mark on his face. Chara stood in front of him, panting. Her right fist was red as well. Chara had jumped out of her wheelchair and hurled herself at the god.

"What the? Human, that was a poor choice." Zeus squinted at the princess of monsters. "Actually, on second thought, you're not a human, are you?"

Chara ignored him, swinging her fist towards his face. He deftly blocked it, putting Chara off balance. He swept her legs out from under her, making her fall onto the hard marble floor. He grabbed a chair (non-Asgore sized) and held it over his head. "Did you really think it would be that easy? Just because I haven't fought much in the past few years doesn't mean that I forgot how to!" He swung his chair down, cracking Chara's skull.

Or rather, it would have, if it hadn't burst into flames and been incinerated. Chara narrowly rolled out of the way of the pile of burning ashes that was all that remained of her favorite chair.

The Dreemurr monarchs had stepped beside their son. Each had a flaming hand extended towards the god. Undyne quickly joined them, brandishing a magical spear.

"Punk, there's gonna be trouble if you keep this up!"

The dog clan rushed to their captain's side, issuing a series of threatening barks.

Zeus sighed. 'Very well." Another lightning bolt appeared in his hands, but this one was different. It looked much more solid, and emitted much more magical energy.

Percy paled. He recognized that weapon. It was the Master Bolt, the very same object that he had been accused of stealing. The most powerful weapon ever created. Probably capable of destroying the entire mountain in a single blast.

"Lord Zeus, wait!" It was Piper. She was adding charmspeak to her voice, but it was subtle enough that no one present could detect it. "Kronos wants you to kill them, right?

"Yes. Now, can we get on with this? I have a party I really want to-er, an important event that requires my attention."

"And you don't like Kronos, right?"

"You're a real Sherlock. Now can we _please_ -"

"It clearly infuriates him that mortals and monsters messed with time, right? But it doesn't affect you at all, especially since they have lost the ability to do so. What is a better option? Letting Kronos win and killing a bunch of people who have done nothing to you, or pissing of Kronos, and going back to Olympus to enjoy that event?"

Zeus scratched his head, pondering his decision. "Fine. I will let you live, just to annoy my father." He turned his head towards Chara, who had picked herself up from the ground. "You, however, are different." He narrowed his eyes. "You actually laid a hand on me. However, it seems that you will be very… interesting to observe. I offer you a deal. Obey my terms and you live."

Chara grimaced. She hated to play by anyone else's rules, but she had no choice. Fighting would most likely lead to the death of her friends and family. "Very well. What do you want?"

The god stared at her coldly. Right as he opened his mouth, however, another figure appeared beside him.

The tall, brunette woman was wearing a long flowing white dress, as well as a golden crown encrusted with rubies. She placed her hand on Zeus' shoulder. She look relaxed, but her grip was tight enough to be painful.

"Zeus, dear, why don't you leave this nice girl alone so we can get back to the party? The food is getting cold, and you know we can't have Ares and Athena in the same room for very long." Her voice was pleasant but firm. She was smiling, but someone who was adept at reading body language would be able to tell that she was furious.

"Hera? Wha-what are you doing here?" Zeus was clearly surprised and a little frightened.

"Getting you, of course. Now, let's go." Before Zeus could open his mouth, the two vanished.

The group of humans and monsters stood in silence for a few moments. Then Toriel's motherly instincts took over.

"Chara! What are you doing? You could have seriously hurt yourself!" The queen of monsters pulled her daughter's sleeve up to check if Chara's bullet wound had reopened from the exertion. There was a slight complication. There was no bullet hole.

Toriel quickly checked Chara's other arm, considering that she may have forgotten where the wound was, but it wasn't there either. She quickly discovered that none of the injuries on Chara's body remained.

"Chara… what happened to you? You… you were injured, but now…" Her voice trailed off.

"I think it was something to do with DT. Maybe it's like with the amalgamates, how they regenerate from any wound they recieve? Well, they are mostly Determination. Maybe I can do it too?"

Toriel considered it for a moment, then nodded. "You may be right. But anyway, you should get back to bed. It's past midnight!"

"You're right. I do need to go to bed. But not here. Sans, can you find another shortcut into the dorms?"

The short skeleton nodded. "yup. the one i used to get you is still open."

Toriel held her hands up. "Whoa whoa whoa! Why are you going back to school! You've been shot!"

Chara sighed. She had known this would be an issue. "And now I feel fine, mom. Besides, we need more information. It looks to me like we got caught in the middle of three powerful forces. These MASC guys, the Olympians, and the Third Unity. We have the demigods to give us info of the gods, the captured agents to tell us about MASC, or at least what they tell grunts. But we need some inside guys in the Third Unity. Besides, do you really want to leave Frisk there alone?"

Toriel looked around her friends and family looking for some support. When none came, she spoke. "Fine. I see I am unable to convince you to stay. I will contact the Third Unity to tell them about MASC. Sans, get my daughter to the school safely. Demigods, well, we don't have any control over you. But I would greatly appreciate it if you stayed on Ebott, at least for a while. I can get you rooms in the Bunny Inn." The Underground's only Bed and Breakfast had moved to a larger location when the monsters reached the surface.

"Alright. We need to tell our friends where we are. Do you know where there might be a rainbow near here?" As he said it, Jason turned his spear back into a coin.

"Ooh! I know! Waterfall has some great rainbows!" Undyne took off like a rocket into the Underground, with the demigods on her tail.

As they followed her, Percy turned to his girlfriend. "Bunny Inn?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Can't be too bad."

* * *

Chara grabbed Sans' sleeve, and the two vanished.

"you got another secret void message for me, kid?" The skeleton paused before sending the princess into her dorm.

"No."

"alright." Sans sent the girl into her dorm, then reappeared on Mount Ebott.

"hey toriel. Gotten in touch with the third unity guys yet?"

"Yes. They are coming to pick up the MASC agents now."

* * *

When Chara materialized into the dark dorm, her eyes slowly made their way to the LED clock on the wall. It read 1:43 PM.

She sighed. _Great. And it's a school night._ That was her only thought before she drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ahh I don't know what to put here.**

Frisk awoke feeling refreshed and energetic. This was a common state for him. He saw that the other boys in his dorm were also starting to wake up, unable to sleep through the clock on the wall's loud beeping. Frisk quickly moved to turn it off.

One of the others, George, if Frisk remembered correctly, groaned. "First order of business: destroy that stupid clock. What is it, five in the morning?"

Arnold chuckled. "Dude, it's six thirty. Classes start at seven fifteen and we have to have breakfast first. Stop whining and get dressed."

The kids took turns removing their pajamas and putting on their clothes in the bathroom. When they were all done, they made their way down to the dining hall on the first floor.

The floor was covered in small, square tables, each with four chairs around it. Several of the tables had already been taken by other students. Larger groups simply pushed a few tables together so they wouldn't have to seperate.

The roof was adorned with golden chandeliers and lanterns. One part of the room was clearly reserved for the faculty. It was right next to the large stage at one end of the hall. On the opposite side was a huge buffet full of every kind of breakfast food Frisk had ever seen, and several he had not.

The boys rushed to get plates and load them with far more food than they could ever eat. Frisk walked towards one of the tables in the center of the room and the others followed.

As they sat down, the aroma of bacon, pancakes, eggs, toast, and all the other essentials of breakfast became unbearable and the boys tore into their piles of food.

After about a minute, Logan surfaced. "So, I take from the fact that you guys are all sitting here that none of you have any other friends here, either?"

George and Arnold nodded, but Frisk shrugged. "I've got a sister, but I don't think she's here yet and I wanted to start eating."

"Oh yeah! She was the one who was supposed to meet the principal with us, right? Have you figured out why she wasn't there yet?" Arnold took a break from the potato, bacon, and fried egg sandwich he had made between two pieces of toast to ask the question.

"Nope. I haven't talked to her. We were playing video games till we went to sleep, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah."

The two Determined children suddenly remembered the two other boys at the table, who had devious looks on their faces.

Logan grinned even wider when his new friends finally realized he and George had heard it all. He adopted a sing-song tone. "What were you guys talking to the principal about? Does it have something to do with your red Souls?"

"N-nothing!" Arnold spluttered, fully aware that he had revealed too much.

George chuckled. "Don't worry, we won't tell. Just don't accidentally destroy the world, okay?" Frisk nodded nervously.

The meal continued in silence. When they had all finished, they walked to their first class, Basic Enchantments, taught by Professor Maybrook.

"Enchantments are perhaps the most important part of magic. Some magic, especially magic of a different color than the one who wishes to use it, is particularly difficult for some people. This is where enchantments come in. Items imbued with magical runes can allow people to use magic they could never have dreamed of, or even for a non-magical person to use rudimentary magic.

Enchantments are especially important due to the sensitive nature of many spells. For instance, a binding spell can be done with just purple magic, but if you use blue and green magic as well via enchantments, it will be much more powerful." She spent the rest of the class explaining various spells that would not be possible without enchantments. She then announced that next class, they would all be enchanting spoons… for some reason.

Frisk's other classes were pretty much the same as the ones his sister was taking, but less advanced. (Translation: I'm not making up a bunch of magical subjects.) Each subject had the same teacher for every level. Frisk noticed that in Magical History, Professor Colton seemed rather annoyed at Frisk for seemingly no reason.

* * *

Despite getting to bed rather late, Chara awoke before any of her dorm-mates. By the time they were awake, she had already dressed, brushed her teeth, and packed her textbooks (the school had provided them for Chara and Frisk, as they had had no time to go shopping for them) into a bag.

She decided not to wait for the others, and headed down towards breakfast. As one of the first people there, she had the choice of pretty much any table. She chose one near the back of the room. After about fifteen minutes of eating, a steady, thin stream of students began to enter the dining hall. Before she knew it, two boys and a girl had sat down at her table. She recognized them as fellow fourth years.

One of the boys spoke up. "Nice job on that duel with Mia. she's such a bi…" His voice trailed off as he saw the glare the non-Dreemurr girl was shooting at him. "Sorry, my _girlfriend_ has a strict stance on that word."

The other boy laughed. "Julian, seriously. This is just sad. Can you have one conversation without mentioning that you finally got a girlfriend? It just makes you look stupid."

Julian shot him a glare. "Maybe you'd care less if anyone wanted to date you, Derek."

Derek rolled his eyes before turning his focus towards his plate, which had generous helpings of bacon and eggs piled haphazardly upon three pieces of toast.a

The girl shook her head and smiled at Chara. "Well, idiocy aside, that duel was really cool. I've never seen anyone steal someone's magic like that! You should join dueling club! I'm Sophia, by the way. These wholigans are Derek and Julian. Good to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm Chara."

"This is your first year here, right?" Sophia seemed to be the only one of her group that could tea herself away from the food for long enough to have a conversation.

"Yeah. I was stuck underground, remember?" Chara decided to leave out the fact that she had been dead during the last term, and for the matter, many of the ones before that.

"Seriously? You're still sticking with that story? I mean it was kinda funny in history, but do you actually expect anyone to believe you? How would you even get down there? All the entrances are sealed up, not to mention The Barrier!" Chara's claim seemed was enough to draw Julian away from his food.

Derek facepalmed. "Dude, how did you even pass last year? You never pay attention! The barrier can be penetrated by small stuff, at least to go in."

"Are you saying you believe her?"

"No way! I'm just saying that it is theoretically possible for a little kid to enter the Underground."

Sophia put her two cents in. "Sorry Chara, but I have to agree with them. It just seems so unlikely."

Chara shrugged. "You'll see on Saturday."

A awkward silence followed, which the Dreemurr princess reluctantly broke. "You mentioned dueling club?"

"Oh, yeah! Well, the name pretty much explains it. It's a club where you duel. We have a big tournament at the end of the semester. You wanna join? We meet on sundays at one thirty, out in the courtyard."

Chara nodded. "I'll consider it." The rest of the meal passed in relative silence.

As she entered the Magical History classroom with the rest of the fourth years, Chara was stopped by Professor Colton.

"I told the Principal about you skipping detention last night and he said he'd deal with it because I had so much start-of-term work to do. Such a sweet man. Go down to his office immediately.

A few minutes later, Chara was admitted into Principal Sheppard's office. He gave her a brief summary of what he had told her sister and Arnold.

"Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Alright. That brings me to the thing that I did not tell the younger children. To them, it would seem like just another thing that some adult told them not to do, that would never have occurred to them. It would not be an effective deterrent, should they go down a dark path. But… something tells me that you will take this seriously."

"Take what seriously?"

"While it is dangerous to begin to wonder if evil is really wrong if it can be reversed, it is even worse to elevate yourself. Many Timeless Legends have fallen into the trap of believing that, if they are the ones who control time, are they not greater than mere humans? To these people, humans become even less than vermin. Mere pawns in the game that they control. To them, not only is murder fine, it is still alright if they do not RESET it.

This is how Mexen Drall thought. If you ever start to consider things like this, remember what happened to him."

Chara nodded.

"About the reason you were sent here: your parents told me what happened. I think that what you went through was much worse than detention would have been. I'll let you off the hook this time. But if you ever leave school without permission again, there will be consequences. The same goes for skipping detention."

He brightened up. "After all, we have a responsibility to your parents to keep you safe."

 _Right. That's_ definitely _the reason._

"May I go back to class?"

"Yes, go ahead."

* * *

The rest of the week passed rather quickly for both the demigods and the people of Ebott, including the ones who were at school, then… Saturday happened.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey I'm changing my profile name to The Final Fallen One, so try not to get confused. Also, shoutout to the Undertale comic** _ **The Thought**_ **. Premise: after one too many Genocide routes, Sans decides to end Frisk's life early. Also also, while there is a new** **Trials of Apollo** **book out, I have not read it yet so there will be no spoilers for it. I'll say something once I start including stuff from it in this.**

Hazel yawned. She was still not accustomed to being able to sleep past six in the morning. It had been nice to rest without being awoken by the sounds of swords clashing, demigods yelling, or monsters trying to get into camp, (they were never successful, but being woken up by the roar of an angry cyclops was not a pleasant experience) but changes in sleep schedule were bound to make anyone drowsy.

At the moment, she was sitting in one of the enormous armchairs scattered around the Dreemurr's home. The smell of frying dough had permeated the air, making the whole house smell like delicious pancakes. Hazel had offered to help Annabeth and Percy make breakfast, but the daughter of Athena had insisted that "Seaweed brain needs to learn how to make his own food."

Slowly, the dining room filled with demigods. About three minutes after the latest sleeper, Meg, made her way to the table, breakfast was served. The huge stack of pancakes was quickly divided between the ravenous demigods.

Watching the group eat would be akin to watching a pack of lions devour an elk. The huge meal that had been prepare by Percy and Annabeth was consumed in no more that two minutes. (Note: Never challenge a demigod to an eating contest. Unless your name is Undyne, in which case please do it and invite me.)

As Jason and Leo went to load the dishes into the dishwasher, Annabeth approached Hazel.

"Hey. Wanna spar? I'm feeling a little rusty."

"Sure. Let me grab my spatha."

"Okay. Meet me in that big clearing."

As Annabeth walked off, Hazel made her way back to one of the many guest rooms that the Dreemurrs had provided. She grabbed her sword and quickly put a light leather breastplate. It was just a training match, but one never knew when a blow would be just a bit too fast to block.

Annabeth was waiting for her when she arrived at the clearing. The daughter of Athena already had her dragon bone sword drawn.

Hazel barley parried the first, lightning fast blow that her partner delivered. "Hey! You didn't tell me we were starting!"

Annabeth smirked. "Would a real opponent?"

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Honestly, they probably would. I mean, have you seen the guys we fight? 'I am stupid-greek-or-roman-name and I will now monologue for three minutes before I attack!'"

Her comment earned a snicker from Annabeth. "True. But it's still better to be pre-"

Annabeth was cut off by a diagonal slash of Hazel's spatha. She deflected it with the flat of her blade, then thrust her dragon bone sword towards Hazel's chest.

Hazel sidestepped the attack, and swung at Annabeth with a heavy, overhand stroke.

Annabeth realized that trying to block the swing would either knock her off balance, opening her up to a follow up strike, or knock the sword out of her hands. Instead, she crouched low and charged, shoulder first, into Hazel.

"Oof!" A gasp escaped Hazel's lungs as she fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Annabeth reached down to help her up. However, Hazel gripped her arm hard and pulled down with all her strength.

The daughter of Athena fell bodily to the ground. She felt something cold press against her neck. Further inspection revealed that it was a spatha. Hazel's Spatha, to precise.

"I win." As she said it, Hazel rose to her feet and sheathed her sword.

"Oh come on! I had already won! I was helping you up!

"Would you help an enemy up?

"No. I would have killed an enemy. Would you prefer that next time?"

The silence that followed was broken by a "BARK!"

Annabeth jumped to her feet. "What the hell? That didn't sound like one of the dog guards!"

Suddenly, an enormous black dog emerged from the treeline into the clearing.

Hazel immediately drew her spatha. "Hellhound! Annabeth, watch out."

Annabeth squinted at the monster. "Wait… Ms. O'leary?"

The hellhound gave a yip of affirmation, then, looking back into the trees, whimpered.

"What's wrong, girl?"

"I believe I can answer that." Another hellhound, nearly twice the size of Ms. O'leary trotted into the clearing. Unlike Ms. O'leary, it had a rider.

"Greetings, demigods. I am Akoni. Prepare to die."

 **Sorry this chapter took so long. It is kinda shot, but I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger and I didn't really have much stuff for the demigods to do before this. Also, in case you hadn't noticed, I suck at writing fight scenes!**


End file.
